Frozen One Word Prompts
by queenfixerupper
Summary: Hi! Comment or message me one word prompts! I will write a frozen one-shot in 1,000 words or less.
1. Dream

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading. My goal for this book is to write with only one word prompts. If you have any ideas, let me know! Please, leave feedback. I wish to grow my writing technique.

"Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

Those words stabbed Anna's heart more than the ice. In that moment, Anna's idea of love was crushed.

Who in this world actually loved her? Mama and Papa were gone, and truth be told, she wasn't so convinced that they loved her. Elsa used to love her, until whatever Anna did to cause her to the close the doors.

There was no hope.

In this dream, Olaf's optimism did not come to save the day.

Anna felt the ice creep up her fingers and toes. Every second more agonizing than the last.

She takes a deep breath as the ice continues to consume her. "Nobody loves me," she admits.

——————————————————

Startled by hearing her sister scream, Elsa jumps out of bed. She doesn't hesitate to run down the hall and fling Anna's door wide open.

Nothing could prepare her for the sight her eyes beheld.

Anna, in a fetal position on the ground, whimpers as tears continue to stream down her rosy cheeks.

"A-Anna," Elsa gasps. Her older sister switch flips on immediately. She cautiously crouches next to Anna, placing a hand on her trembling sister's shoulder. "Wake up-"

"Nobody.. l-loves m-me," Anna sobs. Elsa then lifts Anna's head and gently places it in her lap.

Stroking her sister's fiery red hair, Elsa says, "Anna, you're having a nightmare. Come on, sis. I'm right here. It's okay."

Anna eyes jolt open. Her labored breathing gets worse, but Elsa's rubbing circles on her back seem to calm her a bit. "Hey," Elsa uses her free hand to wipe the tears from Anna's cheek. "Deep breaths. I've got you."

"E-Elsa," Anna whispers softly. Elsa shushes her as she gives Anna a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's get you back in bed," Elsa says after a few minutes of Anna's mix of sobs and hiccups.

Elsa gently helps Anna stand up and walk toward the bed.

Anna tiredly gets in bed, but Elsa turns to the bedroom door. "Elsa! Don't go," Anna cries.

Elsa quickly faces her sister and gives her a reassuring look. "I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to get you some water. Your throat is going to be sore tomorrow."

Anna looks down at her blankets for a moment, ashamed that she woke Elsa up. "Will you be okay for just a minute? I promise, I will be right back."

Anna gives a small nod, and Elsa runs out of the bedroom.

Han's facial expression is still engraved in Anna's mind. His voice, sharp as a sword, slices through her thoughts.

Anna tucks her head in her knees and lets out another round of sobs.

Not more than a minute later, Elsa rushes back into the room, placing a small tray with a cup and a few chocolates on the nightstand beside her.

Elsa gracefully climbs in bed and pulls Anna into her lap.

"You don't have to talk about it, Anna, but you know that I'm here and I will listen," Elsa tries to console her sister's wails.

"It was... him," Anna squeaks out.

"W-what did he do? You know, when Kristoff brought you back to the castle?" Elsa asks slowly, trying not to upset Anna further. After the Great Thaw, Elsa was so distracted by actually spending time and getting to know Anna that she never found out what happened that day.

When Anna doesn't reply right away, Elsa cringes thinking she hurt Anna by asking.

Anna grabs Elsa's hand and squeezes it tight. "Elsa, I- I want to talk about it. It may help."

Elsa hands her sister a cup of water. Anna sits ups and slowly takes a sip.

"Take all the time you need, sis," Elsa strokes Anna's arm.

Anna places the cup on the nightstand on her side of the bed. "After K-Kristoff brought me back, Gerda and some other maids led me to the library, where Hans was talking with some officials. He cleared the room and asked me about you. I told him he needed to k-kiss me... to save me."

Elsa listens attentively and nods for Anna to continue. "Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he-" she hesitates, "he..."

Her older sister's eyes widen and takes Anna's hands into her own. "What did he do?" Elsa asks gently but firmly.

"He said, 'Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you'" Anna melts into her sister's embrace.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa feels her own eyes glisten, but she pushes her tears back for the sake of her sister. She lifts Anna's chin to look at her in the eyes.

"I love you. If that's not enough, there are so many others who absolutely love you too. Kristoff, Olaf, Gerda and Kai! Anna, everyone in Arendelle loves you."

Anna wipes her nose with the sleeve of her nightgown. When she looks at her older sister, her heart drops at the look of guilt that consumes her older sister's face.

"This is my fault. I'm the reason you didn't feel loved-"

"Elsa, no" Anna uses a stern voice that causes Elsa to gasp. "I do not blame you. You need to stop blaming yourself."

Elsa turns her gaze downward. Anna drapes her arm across Elsa's waist. She snuggles closer to Elsa.

"My goal now is to make sure you always feel loved, Anna," Elsa lies down and wraps an arm around her sister, just like she did when they were little.

Anna lets out a small giggle, bringing a smile to Elsa's face. "I like that goal a lot."

"It was your love that brought us this far," Elsa sighs happily. "I will always be here for you now."

Anna hums a tune Queen Iduna used to sing to the girls.

Elsa starts to softly sing the song while she strokes Anna's nose, the technique Queen Iduna would always use to put the girls to sleep.

"I love you, Anna. Forever."


	2. First

The first few days following the Great Thaw was a time of rekindling Anna and Elsa's relationship. When Elsa didn't have council meetings, one would find her spending every minute with Anna, except when she needed that special time alone.

"Hey, Elsa! How'd the meeting go?" Anna was walking by the door of the council room just as Elsa exited the meeting.

"It went well," Elsa smiles contentedly.

"Oh, good! So, today I was thinking maybe we could go visit your ice castle again! I'm assuming it's still there, right? It is so beautiful and-"

"Anna," Elsa interrupts her voice suddenly sounding exhausted,"I need to be in my room for awhile."

Anna's breathing hitches. "Oh, o-okay. Is everything okay?" She asks concern washing over her.

"Everything is fine," Elsa reassures her by gently squeezes Anna's arm.

Anna waits until Elsa is out of sight before she moves. She decides to run to the stables to find Kristoff and Sven. What she didn't realize was the tears cascading down her cheek.

"Hey, Anna! What are you— woah, feisty pants, what's wrong?" Kristoff returns the hug that Anna desperately needed.

"It's so stupid," Anna wipes her face with her arm— very unladylike.

"What's stupid?" Kristoff asks in his Sven voice. His tone sounding genuinely confused.

"Elsa just needed some time alone in her room and— I don't know— I just get worried that she's going to shut herself out again," Anna hangs her head shamefully.

"Hey, that's not stupid," Kristoff says as he moves back to look at her. "I know you are scared that she might do that, but, Anna, just in the short time I've spent with her, Elsa seems different than how you described her before the Great Thaw."

"Y-you really think so?" Anna sniffles and gazes as Kristoff with her wide eyes.

"I know so," Kristoff smiles and pulls Anna in for another hug. "Anna, she loves you! Elsa needs you to help her adjust, and I'm sure she will be willing to help you too. I just think you should try to be patient with her. Let her have some space, but the more you two spend time together, the more comfortable she will become."

Anna doesn't respond right away. She simply looks up at Kristoff and gives him a smile— a real smile. "Thank you, Kristoff. I really needed to hear that," Anna says as she pulls away.

Kristoff walks over to Sven and feeds him a carrot. "Anytime, Anna," he says.

——————————————————

A few hours later, Anna finds herself in front of Elsa's door.

Just knock. Olaf's voice rings in her head, reviving that recent memory in front of Elsa's ice castle.

Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?

Anna takes a deep breath. She slowly raises her fist to knock on the door, but still, Anna hesitates.

What if Elsa rejects me again? It would be even more painful now that we've spent time together. Anna thinks as her mind starts a battle within itself.

"E-Elsa?" Anna whispers, her voice cracking slightly.

No response.

Anna's optimism attempts to kick in when she decides to knock. Maybe Elsa did not hear her, since Anna had only whispered her sister's name.

Knock. Knock. Knock-knock. Knock.

"Elsa?" Anna tries again louder.

Still, nothing. "Please, Elsa?" Anna begs as tears start to fall down her face for the second time today.

Anna begins to have a small panic attack. At first, her vision goes blurry. Her breaths become more labored. She feels like she could faint, so Anna leans against the door in front of her.

Then her body crumbles to the ground. She brings her knees to her chest and tucks her head between them. Small sobs escape her lips.

After a minute or so, Anna hears a worried gasp.

"Anna? Anna, are you okay?" she hears a familiar voice ask.

Elsa crouches down to her little sister. Anna lifts her head, her tear-stained cheeks are rosy and warm.

She lets out another sob, this time Elsa takes the opportunity to hold Anna tight. "Shhh, it's okay, Anna. I'm right here." Elsa begins to rub Anna's back comfortingly.

Anna continues to cry for what seems like an eternity. Realistically, she cried for about half an hour more.

Elsa strokes her sister's warm cheeks as Anna's sobs turn into whimpers. "Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asks softly.

Anna closes her eyes and sighs. "I don't want to sound like a baby."

Elsa firmly places her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Anna, look at me. You a not a baby. You are the strongest person I know," Elsa gives her a hug.

Anna takes a deep breath. "I came to check on you, because I thought you were still in your room," she starts, shame lingering in her tone.

"I was... scared to knock."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa suddenly realizing why her sister was so upset. "I'm so sorry-"

"No, no. Don't apologize," Anna interrupts. "It's just, when you didn't answer I... I thought-"

"You thought I was shutting you out," Elsa says knowingly, guilt laced in her words.

Anna gives a small nod as wipes her face as more tears threaten to fall.

Elsa gently grabs her sister's hands. They share a look worth a thousand words. An apology for what happened in the past, guilt for upsetting each other, and love that thaws the metaphorical coldness between the sisters.

"I love you, Anna."

Anna's face lights up, her personality starting to peer through the sadness.

"I love you too, Elsa."

The sisters embrace each other with as much love as they could possibly give.

Anna giggles which causes Elsa to smile. "I love warm hugs," Anna stands up and helps Elsa off of the floor.

"Me too," Elsa answers. "Why don't we go enjoy the rest of this evening together?"

Anna practically jumps up and down with excitement. "Yes!" she squeals happily.

"Oh! I have an idea," Elsa tells her sister.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Anna asks.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


End file.
